Dancing til the World Ends
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Karou is a young dancer with big dreams of being a ballet dancer, trained in elegance and class...Kenshin is a musician with a bad past and a rough life...when these two opposites meet their passion and desire explode, but as these two fall in love, a new threat comes with a potential to ruin their happiness. KxK pairing with hints of AxM and SxM pairing. Rated M for some sex
1. Chapter 1

A new piece I just started. This is a work in progress and will have chapter 2 up next week.

Chapter 1:

Karou was in her own world as the sound of classical music drifted melodically as she spun into a beautiful pirouette. Her dance partner, Kamatari lifted her gracefully into a spin and placed her down gently into the finishing pose and the music stopped.

"You were lovely darling," he said wiping the sweat from his face. Karou smiled at her good friend. They had met 4 years ago when they were incoming freshman at Julliard; now seniors and preparing for their graduation showcase, Karou and Kamatari were to dance an original piece choreographed by her.

"It could use some tweaking and I could have stuck that poda-bu-re better, but it's coming along," she smirked weakly. Always the perfectionist she was never happy with her performance and Kamatari knew it.

"Oh stop love! You are a fabulous dancer! Any company would be blessed to have you!" Kamatari chided before pulling her into a tight hug. "You will do fine! But sweetie when was the last time you had any fun?!"

 _Fun?_ Now that was a new concept. She was always so serious and always striving to be the best that she hadn't been out in a long long time. "I have fun! Dancing is fun!"

Kamatari rolled his perfectly eyeliner eyes with a snort, "Yes dancing at a club is fun! But ballet is work, so you are going out with all of us tonight. No ifs, ands or buts! Got it?"

Karou opened her mouth to protest, but immediately shut it knowing he was right. She was constantly working and never had time for fun. "Ok, ok, but who is "we" and where are we going?"

Kamatari clapped his hands together like a giddy child on Christmas. "Misao, you, Megumi, me and my new squeeze Erick!"

"New squeeze huh? Weren't you just dating a guy named Alberto?" Karou rolled her eyes at her slightly slutty friend.

"So many men so little time my love," he paused and smirked. "You should try landing one! You remember sex right Karou? Fun type of exercise where you reach utopia and bliss?"

Karou blushed as he laughed. "So sweetie, I'll come over at 7 to get ready with you and make sure you wear something hot and then we'll meet the rest of the girls at 8 at this new club downtown, ok?"

They walked out together confirming their evening plans. Karou smiled, not knowing why, but knowing that tonight would be the first fun she'd be having in a long time.

 _Buzz, buzz._ Running over to her intercom in nothing but a bathrobe and underwear, Karou hit the button. "Hello?"

"Woman it's the party wagon, let me up!" Karou laughed and buzzed in her dear friend. She loved Kamatari. He was like the gay best friend she always wanted in high school, but never had. Within minutes he was at her door with a bag of supplies.

"What's in the bag? You staying over?"

"Oh please, I'll probably go to Erick's tonight, but I know you sweetie. You probably need some help so I made a stop or two."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a very sexy, very beautiful purple halter top that hung low in the front. With the top he also pulled out some eye shadow and a purple hibiscus hair clip.

"Seriously?" Karou asked with a smile staring at her friend. "What am I? Your doll to dress up?"

"Yup!" He stated pulling out a bottle of Kinky Liqueor and Raspberry Vodka. "But first I need to loosen you up! You're gorgeous sweetie, but you need to see for yourself so I'm going to have some fun."

Thirty minutes later, Karou was sitting in a stool in her bathroom while Kamatari expertly applied her makeup with her back to the mirror for she couldn't see.

"Ok, sweetie, you're just about done, except for some clear lip plumber on your lips and voila! You are done!"

Karou hopped off the stool and turned to look and couldn't believe what she saw! The top part of her hair was in a fun and elegant 1950's poof with the rest of her hair straight and down. Her makeup was light but her eyes were intense with a purple smokey eye and black eyeliner and her lips were a plump clear sheen. Her new halter top was cut low exposing her cleavage and she paired it with a pair of black leather pants and purple and black stilettos. Karou had to admit she looked hot!

"Wow!" she said as Kamatari hugged her.

"Face it sweetie, we are some hot babes," Kamatari said admiring himself in his tight dark demin pants, black silk shirt and his short hair had a little flip today that made him look adorable. He had on a gold chain neck lace and two rings.

Karou giggled as they made their way to the front door, of course not before finishing up their third round of drinks. Linking their arms together, they made their way downtown to meet their friends.

"Oh my God Karou you look so hot!" Karou's two best friends Megumi and Misao screamed in unison as they greeted her and Kamatari in front of the club. "It's not my doing, it's his!" she said pointing her thumb at Kamatari who was greeting his new boyfriend with a kiss.

"You guys look great too!" KArou insisted taking in their appearance.

Misao, Karou's best friend since they were six, was wearing tight camoulflage pants with a black crop top and black heeled timberlands. Her hair was down and she never wore make up. Megumi, who was actually Karou's step- sister, was in a tight red mini dress which showed off her long slim legs and black wedges with her hair in an elegant French twist and chandelier earrings.

"I'm so glad we managed to pull you away from your ballet slippers tonight Karou. I miss you!" her sister said to her sweetly. "Plus, I'm going to be starting rotations so I'll be super busy soon too."

Karou squeezed her sister's hand. Megumi was four years older than Karou and became her step-sister when Karou was four years old. Her mother had died when Karou was born and her father met Megumi's divorced mother a year later. The polar opposite of Karou, Megumi was about to finish up her schooling to be a nurse practitioner at Columbia University and was incredibly bright. Even though she was as good of a dancer as her sister, Megumi chose to go to college instead. Karou looked up to her and loved how they had always been close since the day they met.

"Ugh, let's go you guys, I need to dance already and I want to get in there while the good music is playing." Misao said pulling her friends along. Misao attended Julliard with Karou, but was a year behind her and Kamatari. While Karou was a ballet major, Misao was a hip hop dancer and a good one at that. At 20, she had already been in a handful of music videos.

Getting into the club the friends found a booth and asked the waitress to bring a bottle of Jamerson to the table as well as several bottles of beer, but it wasn't long before the friends were on the dance floor putting other dancers to shame with their talent as Strobe Light by Jason Derulo played over the noise of the club. Before long the group was enclosed in a circle while they danced to an impromptu dance. Kamatari grabbed Karou into a lift and despite his inebriated state he executed flawlessly landing her directly in front of a pair of lavender colored eyes and wild red hair that greeted her with a smile.

ste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin Himura was staring at an angel. An angel that landed right in front of him.

"Oh um, sorry," his angel said. "I didn't mean to crowd you." With his hands full of beer bottles, Kenshin smirked and nodded towards her. She shot him a smile and turned back to her friends as Kenshin watched her move. She was dancing with a group of people, who if Kenshin had to guess had some dance training.

Kenshin made his way back to his table where his buddies were waiting.

"Dude, did you brew the beer yourself? What took so long?" his friend Sano yelled, grabbing his beer and chugging it down.

"Very funny, this place is packed! You get the round next time if you are unhappy with my delivery time." He shot pack sliding into the booth.

Kenshin looked at his co-worker and friend Aoshi chuckle and grab his beer. "What's with the crowd on the dance floor Himura?"

"Some people are dancing and people were watching. One of them was a gorgeous raven haired girl. Looks about 21." Aoshi raised his eyebrow in question at his friend, but said nothing.

"Dancers huh?" said Sano with a smirk. "Perhaps I should go check them out. They're flexible ya know?"

The other two rolled their eyes. Sano always had sex on the brain. "Actually, we need to leave soon," said Aoshi. "We need to start promoting the album tomorrow and we have a small concert tomorrow at Tae's."

At 30, Kenshin Himura was embarking on a brand new solo tour. He had been the lead singer in a metal band for 6 years, but now felt it was the right time to branch out and do the music he really wanted to do. Aoshi had been his longtime friend and now manager and he was doing a great job promoting his album, while Sano was Kenshin's stage manager, making sure all the lighting and the instruments were perfect at each performance. Many fans had shouted blasphemy when Kenshin announced that he would be doing a lot of acoustic and regular rock songs, but after the break up with his longtime girlfriend Tomoe three years ago, Kenshin felt the need to write and sing different music to help him get through it all.

"Come on, Ice man, just stay a little more so we can check out these dancers. Who knows maybe we can hire them for the tour!" said Sano as he made his way to the crowd.

Kenshin chuckled and followed as Aoshi sighed in defeat and joined him. Kenshin knew they should get some sleep but he know that he had to see the raven haired beauty again.

Kenshin and his friends made their way to the dance floor where he saw the smallest one in the camouflage pants run back from the dj and nodded to her friends as the dj made an announcement over the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you tonight. Some of Julliard's best dancers are here tonight to represent and show us what they're made of. This song is from Misao to her friends Kamatari and Karou." With that "Dirty Dancing" by the New Kids on The Block came on and the group fell into a choreographed routine with Kenshin's goddess leading the group. Kenshin was speechless.

She moved with grace. She was elegant and light, _and flexible_ , he thought. _Oro! I barely know the girl and I'm thinking such things! Baka!_ The trio stood there watching. Kenshin looked at Aoshi and noticed his eyes were fixed on the smallest one, while Sano was glued to the tallest one who's chest was falling out of the dress.

Suddenly, the group disbursed and the raven haired girl was dancing alone with the obviously gay man she was with. He lifted her and they spun in time with the music, until finally the girl did a no hand cartwheel into a split and the music ended. Kenshin was hard and he couldn't think. His goddess was locked in a gaze with him. Before Aoshi could stop him, Kenshin was striding over to her, without a clue as to what he was about to say.

Karou was lost. Those eyes of the sexy red head who she bumped into before had her loose her good sense. He made his way over to her and extended a hand to help her up. Pulling her to her feet, the two just stared at each other, speechless, until the handsome red head spoke, "Hello, I'm Kenshin."

"Karou, um, thank you for helping me up."

"You dance very well, Miss Karou. Did I hear the dj say you guys are from Julliard?"

"Yes, I'm a ballet dancer," Karou was aroused and didn't understand it. She never got like this with guys, but this one was something special.

"Well you dance like an angel," said the red head, causing Karou to blush. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Karou felt herself nodding as she and the sexy man known as Kenshin, feeling a strange surge in her abdomen she has never known before.

"So music huh?" said Karou. "I wish I could say I heard your former band before but I don't listen to a lot of metal."

"Well, it's not everyone cup of tea, but I'm actually going solo now and doing more acoustic rock. I'm actually having a show tomorrow, would you want to come?"

God he was gorgeous. He had fiery long red hair that was in a messy ponytail, his eyes were a piercing amethyst and he had a crisscross scar on his face. He looked like a rocker with his torn jeans and white wife-beater tee under his leather jacket. Karou wanted to take him right then and there, which shocked her as she had always been so concerned with dance that she never really dated and even then she had never had sex. There was something about this man that made her feel things she never felt before and she was excited to see where it may lead. Looking into his gorgeous eyes she said she'd love to see his show. With that contacts were exchanged and plans were made, before the red head's manager and friend came to drag him away.

Walking back to her friends Karou smiled as they looked at her with inquisitive stares.

"Karou!" shouted Misao, "Who was that? And please tell me I DID see making a date with him?"

Karou smiled. "His name is Kenshin and he may be the guy I've been waiting for."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

Kenshin hit the last note of his song as the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. "Thank you so much everyone! We're going to take a break now, but we'll have more new music for you when we get back."

Kenshin walked off the stage to the back area where Aoshi and Sano were waiting for him. Even though he had been performing for most his adult life, this show made him more nervous than ever before because of the intimate content of his songs and the fact that he was alone without a band. However, the crowd was real receptive seemed to be enjoying the concert, so Kenshin was happy.

"Yo, Ken man, you are on tonight!" said Sano with a hardy slap on the back.

"Yes Himua, the show is a big hit! We should have no problem selling your album and setting up a tour," said Aoshi, who was all business as usual. "You friend is here with two guests."

Kenshin's eyes lit up, _Karou._ "Thank you Aoshi, I'll go see her now. Do you guys want to come?"

Aoshi said nothing, but Sano of course never missed an opportunity to meet women and followed the red head.

Kenshin had called Karou immediately the next morning and set up an arrangement for tickets in a VIP booth for her and two of her friends. He had only met her yesterday, but Kenshin had been super excited to see her that day and kept looking for her while up on stage to no avail.

Tae's was packed that night. Tae, who happened to be Aoshi's aunt, owned the bar, which had a decent size stage and often had performances from famous musicians throughout the years; Eddie Vadder, John Meyer, Queen, Metallica, Paul McCarthy, etc, all at one point had performed here at one point in their career, so Kenshin felt humbled to be able to share that experience with some of his idols.

Walking over to the area where Aoshi told him, Kenshin's heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breathe. In the booth with her two female friends was Karou, looking just as beautiful as she did the night before. Her hair was in a high ponytail, tied back with a light blue ribbon which matched her sleeveless blue shirt with a ruffled neckline and a pair of tight white jeans. She wore less make up than the night before, but in Kenshin's opinion she didn't need it. "Karou!"

She looked up and smiled at him as he slid over next to her in the booth, gently kissing her cheek. "So glad you could come."

"Thank you for the seats! These are great and you sound amazing! I loved that last song, so powerful!" she gushed and a light rosy color on her cheeks began to creep. "I'd like you to meet my step-sister Megumi and my best friend Misao."

Kenshin looked to the tall woman in the middle who appeared to be wearing hospital scrubs under a zipper sweatshirt and the smaller woman on the end in a white tank top, floppy hat and jeans.

"Nice to meet you both," Kenshin said shaking their hands. "This is my manager Aoshi and my stage manager Sano. Mind if we join you?"

Sano practically stepped over Misao to get a spot next to Megumi, who gave him a shy but suggestive smile. "What's with the scrubs fox? You a doctor?"

"Actually, roosterhead, I am in my last year of rotations to be a nurse practitioner and unfortunately I am on call tonight, so I just came from the hospital before I came here."

Before long they were all in a deep conversation amongst themselves, but Kenshin didn't hear anything as his eyes were locked on Karou. Seeing her made his heart skip, it had been a long time since any woman was able to make him feel anything, he wasn't sure what it was but Karou was special and he had every intention of finding out why.

Getting close to her ear Kenshin whispered, "After the show, will you spend some time with me?"

Karou jumped at the sudden feeling of hot breath on her ear as Kenshin whispered. She looked at him and studied him for a second. He was beautiful and he had been a gentleman to her since she met him, not trying to grope her or impress her. His voice made her tremble, it has rough but silky at the same time and brought warmth to her sex that she never knew was there before. His lyrics spoke of past pain and love, but he didn't seem to be longing, he seemed to be solely focused on her. When he had called her, she had been thrilled but even more so when he kept texting her throughout the day which made her feel special, he didn't seem like a playboy. She liked him and she did want to spend some time with him, but was he expecting sex? Karou wasn't sure.

"Some time with you doing what exactly?" she couldn't help herself, but the words flew out of her mouth. Kenshin's eyes widened, but then he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder leaning in.

"Miss Karou, I assure you my intentions are pure. I am not looking to "score." I merely would like to hang out with you, maybe grab some food and watch a movie. I promise I will be a good boy."

Karou smiled, "Well then, I'd love to."

"Himura," Aoshi said, pulling Kenshin's attention away from her. "You must finish your set."

Kenshin nodded and moved out of the booth and started making his way to the stage, when he stopped and turned around, leaning into Karou he pressed his lips against hers lightly and whispered, "Wait here for me after the show." With that he was gone and Karou was on cloud nine.

"Karou! He is so into you!" squealed Misao. "That manager of his though, omg, I would love to climb him like a tree!"

"Misao!" the two girls yelped before bursting into laughter.

"Didn't I see you flirting with his stage manager Megumi?" teased Karou.

Megumi blushed and rolled her eyes. "You may have, but I don't know if I'm the kind of girl he'd want. I'm always at the hospital, working like crazy. He's a rock and roll playboy who enjoys the party life."

Karou threw an arm around her sister, "Meg, he'd have to be crazy to not want you. He was practically drooling over you." Karou gave her a squeeze and Megumi said, "But you seem to have pretty boy all over you," she paused and then with a foxy look, "Would I be correct in a assuming he WILL be all over you later?"

Karou fumed with embarrassment, while her two friends laughed so hard they started to choke.

"Hey! That is none of your business," she stammered, ready to say more, when she heard Kenshin's voice from the stage.

"Thanks for the break everyone," the crowd roared. "Now let's get back to the music. This next song I wrote two years ago after a bad break up." Karou heard women "aww" in response and felt a tinge of jealousy. "No need to aw," laughed Kenshin from the stage as he locked eyes with Karou. "That was then and things change, because music heals all." Karou shivered, feeling as though he was looking into her soul. _Maybe I will be all over him later on,_ she thought as she smiled back at him.

Kenshin strummed his guitar and began:

 _Time, moves slowly while you're gone  
I haven't heard your voice in quite some time  
But I still see your face  
I cannot erase the things you've done  
And all the ways you kept me hangin' on_

 _Now you're gone  
I've moved on  
And I don't feel so sorry  
Can't you see I'm bleeding  
But I won't bleed anymore  
I've held on  
For so long  
But I had to let you go  
At the end of our broken road_

 _I know, it hurts to hear the truth  
Well maybe  
I was never meant to be with you  
And I cannot replace  
The tears of disgrace  
That run for you  
'Cause running from the truth is what you do_

 _Now you're gone  
I've moved on  
And I don't feel so sorry  
Can't you see I'm bleeding  
But I won't bleed anymore  
I've held on  
For so long  
But I had to let you go  
At the end of our broken road_

 _You were all I've ever known  
And I cannot replace all these tears of disgrace  
And I won't bleed for you anymore_

 _Now you're gone  
I've moved on  
And I don't feel so sorry  
Can't you see I'm bleeding  
But I won't bleed anymore  
I've held on  
For so long  
But I had to let you go  
At the end of our broken road_

 _And I won't bleed for you anymore  
I've moved on  
And I won't bleed for you anymore  
I'm bleeding but I won't bleed anymore_

 _I've held on  
For so long  
But I have to let you go  
At the end of our broken road_

The song ended and as the crowd erupted into applause a single thought went through Kenshin's mind as he locked eyes with Karou in the crowd, _I've moved on._

(AN: The two songs I used for this chapter are:

"Better Than Me" by Hinder

"Broken Road" by 12 Stone.

I do not own the rights to these songs, but I heard them this morning on my ipod and thought if Kenshin was going through a break up I feel like he would sing these songs. )


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin finally finished his show and was making his way to the front of the club which had already started to disperse. Scanning the club he saw Karou where he had asked her to meet him in her booth alone. Making his way to her, he had to keep brushing off the groupie girls that were following him, offering him many provocative offers. He never really liked groupies and right now the one woman he was focused on was Karou. Finally getting to her, he kissed her cheek while she blushed and grabbed her hand. "Ready to go?" When she nodded they began making their way out of the club to the parking lot.

"Which one is your car?" she asked. He winced before pointing to the Harley Davidson parked in front of them. "Oh my god, you ride a bike?"

"Yes, it's convenient for the city since there's not a lot of parking spaces, but I have an extra helmet for you and I'm very safe on it. Is this ok?"

Before he knew it, she was skipping over to the bike and straddled it with glee waiting for him. "Oro!" He looked shocked, but he was also incredible turned on by the sight of her straddling his bike with pride.

"Is it ok? Are you kidding?" she said with a laugh. "I love motorcycles. My dad had one for a little while, but my step mom made him get rid of it for safety reasons and because I told her I wanted one too. Please don't be safe with me, I love going fast."

Kenshin was bewildered. Here was this tiny, little, proper ballerina from Julliard who he assumed was this clean cut quiet girl, but low and behold she had a wild streak in her. Kenshin laughed as he handed her a helmet. "You are full of surprises aren't you Miss Karou? Here I was feeling bad about having a girl like you ride on the back of my bike, and to my surprise you're excited about it. Think you may have a bit of rebel in you." She blushed and giggled as he sat in front of her. "What are you rebelling against?" He teased quoting his favorite movie, The Wild One.

Getting ready to start his bike, Karou surprised him again by completing the quote by saying, "What do ya got?" Kenshin beamed.

Pulling in front of his apartment building 25 minutes later, Kenshin pulled his bike into a space in the front and turned off the bike, hating it when Karou removed her warm embrace from his waist and hopped off the bike. He was amazed about how easy she was to ride with; she laughed and squealed when he revved the bike and leaned into him with excitement when he sped up.

The two lovebirds made their way to the elevator. Pressing the right button, Kenshin took in Karou's appearance. She had helmet hair and she cheeks were pink from the wind blowing. She looked so sexy Kenshin wanted to stop the elevator and take her right then. _Easy baka, you just met this girl,_ his inner voice reminded him.

Getting out of the elevator, Kenshin led her into his apartment. He saw her eyes light up at the sight.

"Wow! This place is beautiful, but very rock and roll at the same time," she said handing him her helmet and walking over to the couch.

It was simply furnished with some black leather couches and a recliner. A big flat screen tv hung from the wall, while guitars were mounted on the adjacent wall. His small piano was against the same wall with what seemed like thousands of sheets of music were littered all over the top of it. Pictures of his previous band littered the walls while his vinyl collection and record player were neatly displayed in the corner. Kenshin watched as she made her way to the collection and started gently looking through them. After watching her for a minute Kenshin spoke, "See anything you like?"

Karou jumped, forgetting he was right behind her and turned with an album in her hand. "I do. Mind if I put it on?" Nodding his approval, she took the vinyl out of its sleeve put it on the player and moved the needle. Suddenly, "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix came playing out of the speakers.

"I'm impressed in your tastes," he said snaking an arm around her waist and doing an impromptu dance with her. "You know 'The Wild One' and Jimi Hendrix. You are an unusual girl Miss Karou, but I gotta say I like it."

Karou leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're unusual too Kenshin. What kind of a rock star, shuns the brigade of groupies to go home with a ballerina."

Kenshin leaned into her ear and whispered gently, "It may not be very rock and roll but when that ballerina is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, I wasn't about to let any man get her over me." Karou pulled back and looked into his eyes. She saw gentleness in them. She was very attracted to him and their interaction was easy and effortless; she liked him and she felt safe with him. He had been so sweet whenever they stopped on the bike to gently squeeze her hand and give her a smile under his helmet. He looked delicious in his outfit. He was in a tight pair of brown leather pants and he had on a simple white tee shirt on that said "Legend" on it. His hair was in a low loose ponytail and he wore a silver chain around his neck. Curious about the necklace, Karou gently pulled the necklace out of his shirt and observed a sword at the end of it. She heard Kenshin admit a low moan as she placed it on his chest and rested her hands over it. "Why a sword?"

He smiled at her and took off the necklace to put in her hand, "It was my mother's. You see my father died before I was born and he had given this to her the day they got married. He was a swordsman and taught in a dojo, but he got cancer before she got pregnant with me. So when I was 18 my mom gave this to me to help me connect with my father. She died too a few years after of a brain aneurysm." Karou's eyes welled up with tears. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and he smiled at her and continued. "That's when I started writing music and songs to help deal with the pain. She was a great guitarist so that's why I love the music I'm doing now, makes me think of her. Actually the guitar I used on stage tonight was hers, so this way I have my dad with me in the necklace and my mom with me through my music." Karou gently put the necklace back over his head and adjusted it so it was safely protected under his shirt. Then, she paused, looking at him, she tenderly reached up to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, then the tip of his nose then very gently his lips.

The record ended, but neither one moved from the spot they were in. In their own little world, Karou felt him bring one hand to tilt her chin up to meet his glance. She shivered as she felt him tighten his grasp around her and lean in. His lips covered hers in a light but heated kiss and Karou returned it, loving the warmth and softness of his lips. Gradually they began to pick up momentum and each kiss began to get more and more passionate and hungrier. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue. He carefully walked her backwards until she felt her legs hit the edge of the couch. She sat down pulling him down with her until finally she lay underneath him. Hearing him groan, she raked her hands through his hair and he trailed kisses down her jawline to her next to her cleavage. Karou welcomed the touch, but felt him not go any further, _probably not wanting to rush me_ she thought. She took his hand and put it gently over her breast under her shirt. He paused and pulled back to look at her.

"Karou? I don't want to take advantage of you, you're too special," he said gently running his fingers over her swollen lips.

She smiled at him and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're not Kenshin! I trust you, but since I just met you would you mind if we just made out and groped a little. I want to get to know you first before we sleep together."

"Absolutely not, it's enough for me to just have you in my arms Karou," he paused, and then continued. "I know this is fast and we just met, but I like you. There's something about you that is so rare in a woman and if you're ok with it, I'd like to court you, take you out and maybe eventually begin a relationship with you. Would that be ok?"

Karou responded by pulling him into a deep kiss. After coming up for air he teased, "I assume that's a yes?"

Karou smiled back, "Of course, as long as we can court while riding your bike and doing more of this." Kenshin came down hard on her lips and Karou smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 ** _One month later_**

For the next month or so, Karou was seeing Kenshin everyday. That first night they kissed, Kenshin kept his word and didn't over step his boundaries and then took her home again on his bike. He walked her to her door, gave her a deep kiss and then promised to call her the next day. Since then she and Kenshin saw each other every day and Karou was thrilled. Sometimes they went out and sometimes they stayed in trying to make it through a movie without pouncing on each other. Karou went to his band practices and he came to watch her routine with Kamatari. It had been a perfect month, but now Karou was ready for something more. After a month of dating they had yet to have sex. Karou knew that Kenshin was watching for the green light from Karou but she didn't know how to initate it or tell him that she was a virgin and had no experience. She wanted to be able to please him, but was afraid she'd be bad. She didn't know what to do, so one day she found Misao at school sitting on the steps. Finding all her courage she walked over to her.

"Misao!"

Her friend turned to her and smiled waving ferociously, "Hey Karou, how's your sexy rock god?"

Karou laughed and took a seat next to her, "Amazing! Actually they're going really really good, which is why I need to talk to you about something personal. Got a minute?"

Misao's eyes were full of curiosity and turned all her attention to her friend. Karou continued, "Well, we've been dating about a month now and he really gets my motor running, like no man has ever done before. You know I'm a virgin and Kenshin is such a gentleman not putting the moves on me like that, so I guess my question how do I give him the green light and bridge the sensitive subject of it being my first time?"

Karou was nearly crushed by her friend's hug, "Karou!" she squealed. "That's awesome! You must really care about him! I am so happy for you." Misao let go as Karou took inventory of Misao's words. She did really care about Kenshin and even maybe falling in love with him. She felt safe and he careful for her, most times putting her needs ahead of his own. He was never far from her thoughts and every time she saw him she got butterflies. She smiled, yes Kenshin was the one she wanted and he made her ridiculously happy. She was ready and she wanted it to be Kenshin.

Turning back to Misao, Karou noticed she had a look of mischief in her eyes. "Are you going to his place tonight?" When Karou nodded, Misao smiled, "Ok, here's the plan."

Later that night, Karou was standing nervously in front of Kenshin's door. She sighed wondering how she let Misao convince her this was a good idea, but she was here and she wanted Kenshin so now was the time to implement the plan. She knocked on the door and heard the footsteps of Kenshin coming towards the door. When he opened it, they smiled at each other. Letting her in he gave her a very long kiss that made her mind go blank. "Hi," he said, reaching to take her coat, but KArou nodded and kept it on. "Hey! How's my favorite rocker?"

She walked over and took a seat on the couch as Kenshin gave her a confused look as to why she wanted to keep her peacoat on. "Favorite rocker huh? Well I don't know about him, but I'm happy to see my girl." He took a seat next to her. "Are you cold? Is that why you want to keep your coat on?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I have a surprise under here for you, but first I wanted to talk to you."

He nodded and moved closer, " Are you ok? Should I be worried?"

She silenced him with a kiss and looked him in the eyes, "Kenshin, do you want me?"

 _Oro!_ Kenshin nearly fell off the couch when asked him. "What?"

He saw her giggle. "Do you want me? Ya know, sexually?"

His eyes flicked gold. "That's a silly question, you know I do. Why?" He looked at her determined eyes with confusion as she got up to stand before him, as if ready to make a case.

"Kenshin, since I met you it's like you awoken a sleeping dragon in me. I never cared about sex or romance or relationship much and then I met you and everytime you touch me it's like a bolt of lightening hitting me. I know it's only been a month, but I've seriously fallen for you."

It was music to his ears. This goddess; this woman, she was falling for him and she wanted him. He was so afraid a classy girl like her would dump him after a few dates but now she was hear with him, essentially telling him everything he felt in his heart for her. He controlled the urge to rush to her then, because she looked like she had something else to say.

"It's alittle embarrassing to admit this next part Kenshin, but I'm a virgin." His eyes widened at her confession, but he remained silent. " I've never met a man who wanted me to change that status before, but you are different. You're the one I've been waiting for. I want you to be my first Kenshin."

Kenshin couldn't speak. He looked at her with amazement. She stood before him shaking with nerves. Kenshin got up and embraced her forcing a hard kiss on her lips. Releasing her lips, he just held quietly for a few minutes. "Why are you so nervous Karou? You're shaking."

He heard her sigh and look at him. "I'm afraid I won't be any good since I've never done this before or you will be so freaked out by what I am that you won't call me anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" He said gently brushing away the few nervous tears that fell. "Karou do you realize what an honor you are bestowing on me? This is an amazing gift you are giving me. Karou you are such an amazing woman, I am so honored you chose me."

Before Kenshin could brace himself, he found himself on the floor with Karou on top of him smothering him with kisses. He responded back and after a while they pulled back from each other seeking air. Kenshin stared at his girlfriend and smiled, noticing she still had her peacoat on.

"So can I take your coat now?" he teased.

"Oh right I almost forgot," she said getting up and walking to his bedroom. "Wait there for a second."

Kenshin sat there waiting and thinking of the lucky hand he was dealt the day he met Karou. He cared for Karou, which was monumental as he hadn't cared about a woman since he broke up with his ex, Tomoe three years ago. They had met when he was 20 and were together until that day three years ago.

(flashback)

 _He was at a party with his band, Battousai, at his manager, Enishi's house, celebrating the end of a successful tour. He had come with his girlfriend, Tomoe, Sano and Aoshi who at the time was one of his roadies. Throughout the night, Kenshin had noticed that Tomoe was off. She hadn't been happy that they had extended the tour another two months and voiced how tired she was of traveling so much, but he had told her that once the tour was over, he'd be home for an extended period of time and they could then start making more permanent plans together before they started recording their next album. It didn't seem to appease her, because she had been quiet and distant all night._

 _He had met her after his mom died and she had always loved the idea of traveling with him and the band to various different cities and countries around the world, but lately she seemed off and Kenshin couldn't figure out why._

 _At one pointi n the night, he noticed Tomoe was no where to be found and no one knew where she or Enishi was. Thinknig nothing of it he went to go look for her. Walking throught the house, looking for her, he heard what he thought to be moaning coming from Enishi's bedroom. Not wanting to intrude but curiousity getting the better of him, he cracked out the door, unprepared for what he saw. A naked Tomoe on top of a naked Enishi, rocking and moaning in pleasure as Enishi had his hands on her hips. He stood there silent and unnoticed until he heard Sano's voice behind him._

 _"Yo, Kenshin, you find her man? Because we—" Sano's voice stopped the same time the two lovers stopped and turned to see a stunned Kenshin and a pissed off Sano standing in the doorway._

 _"Kenshin!" Tomoe cried jumping off of Enishi to cover herself, while Enishi just sat up looking smug. "Kenshin, buddy how are you?"_

 _"Enishi, what the hell is wrong with you man? That's Kenshin's girl!" Sano yelled stepping in front of KEnshin to get in Enishi's face._

 _Kenshin stared at Tomoe as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Kenshin, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. You were always so busy with the tour and I was so lonely when you doing interviews and practice and meet and greets and Enishi he was so sweet, but I still want to be with you. Please baby! I'm sorry!"_

 _"How long?" was all Kenshin could mutter._

 _"Long enough," said Enishi with a chuckle._

 _"HOW LONG TOMOE! ANSWER ME!" Kenshin screamed, his eyes a dark gold color now._

 _"Four months," she said quietly looking at the floor._

 _Kenshin turned to leave when he felt her grab his arm. "Baby, please we can fix this I promise."_

 _"Fuck you Tomoe and go to hell!" he shook her off, then locked eyes with Enishi. "You're fired! Take your whore and enjoy her, but you are fired!"_

 _Enishi lept off the bed and dove for Kenshin but he was met with Sano's fist and fell backwards on the bed past out._

 _When Kenshin walked out of the house that night he never saw Enishi or Tomoe again._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Ah, hem, am I interrupting?" he heard a voice say snapping him out of his thoughts. Taking in the site before him he nearly fell off the couch. Karou stood before in nothing but a garter belt, thigh highs, stiletto heels and a Jimi Hendrix tank top. Her hard was down. Kenshin couldn't believe what he saw. He got up and made it to her in three quick strides. "Interrupting?" he said as he nipped and sucked on her earlobe, making her moan. "I promise there will be absolutely no interruptions tonight as you are the only thing getting my attention tonight." With that he picked her up bridal style and brought her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

Karou woke up the next morning feeling blissfully content. Kenshin's arms were wrapped around her and she was nuzzled into the nape of his neck. Last night had been everything she had ever wanted and more. She looked at the red-hair man next to her and felt her heart swelled. His hair was out of its binding and was loosely hanging around his face, cascading on the pillow.

He had been a caring and gentle lover, going slow and waiting for her to feel comfortable before proceeding. Her focused on her needs and made it his personal mission to give her as many orgasms as possible. When he finally climaxed into her, he cried out her name and held her close. Then after they lay together in bliss he pulled the covers over them and cradled her to his form. Karou had never slept so well in her life. She blushed at the moisture coming from her sex as she looked at him, hungry for more than just food.

She looked back her lover to see a pair of amethyst eyes looking back at her. She smiled, "good morning."

"Good morning beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her collarbone. " how are you today?"

"I'm good, a little sore, but so happy Kenshin. Thank you," she kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's I that should be thanking you," said Kenshin sitting up to cradle her. "You gave me your most precious gift and I am overwhelmed by you." Karou saw him pause, as if looking for her permission, but for what she didn't know. He soon continued. "Karou I don't want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable and please don't feel like I'm asking for anything from you right now if you can't give it, but I need to tell you something important."

She sat up and turned to him, using the bed sheet to cover her breasts. She sat cross legged, worried about what he would say. _Does he not want me anymore? Was I terrible and he doesn't want to do it again? Was it a mistake this early in the relationship?_

She felt Kenshin cradle her hand and bring it to his lips in a long kiss. He continued to hold it as he looked into her eyes. "I love you Karou."

Time stood still as Karou's heart was flooded with emotion. _He love's me?_ She couldn't believe it. For a small moment she couldn't say anything, so shocked from his declaration, but soon her eyes flooded with happy tears as she tackled him into a bear hug. "Oh Kenshin!" She planted several little kisses on his lips as he ran his hands up and down her body. "Oh Kenshin, Kenshin," she said looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you too!"

He crushed his lips on top of her as he flipped her on to her back and began the momentum for some morning love making. Karou didn't feel shy anymore. He loved her, she loved him. Could life get any more perfect?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

2 MONTHS LATER:

After their first night together, Karou and Kenshin soon were spending everyday together, planning for the future. She performed her graduation showcase to a standing ovation with no one clapping harder or louder than Kenshin. Kenshin finished recording his album and began a press tour. Not matter how busy they were, they always manage to meet up at Kenshin's apartment to make sure they woke up together and say 'I Love you' first thing when they woke up.

Karou was in heaven. She was raised by her step-mom to be a lady, delicate and perfect. She was enrolled in ballet at the age of five and instantly loved it, but she also loved her father's classic rock collection. After she'd go to bed, she'd sneak her cd walkman under her covers to listen to Aerosmith, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix and other great classics. Karou never felt like she could ever embrace her wild side or ever feel like her. She always felt the need to be perfect and poised at all time; that is until she met Kenshin.

Within three months of meeting and falling in love with Kenshin, she felt more alive than she ever had in her whole 21 years. Every day she fell more and more in love with him and every day was an adventure. They frequently rode his bike wherever they went. Sometimes they would go to dinner and dancing. Other times, they would go to the park and lay on a blanket while he strummed a guitar and she read a book. It was such an easy relationship, Karou couldn't believe her luck. Kenshin's love was pure but protective and Karou had the utmost faith in their love, which made the next step of her life so hard.

Since her showcase piece, Karou had been offered several positions in various different dance companies around the country, but she couldn't find herself to accept any. Kenshin's home was New York and while he sometimes had to do shows, he planned on always being in New York. Karou couldn't bring herself to leave him, not even for a week, so she was holding out for the right opportunity to come along that allowed her to stay with the man she loved. Kenshin, of course was supportive, but Karou sensed that something about the situation had him distant and she couldn't figure it out.

That day she was working out with Misao at the gym, when she decided to ask her friend for advice. After explaining her situation to Misao, Karou awaited the petite girl's answer.

"Karou, you two are in love, why don't you just ask him?"

Karou sighed, " I know I should, but I think a part of me is afraid he'll leave me to allow me to go. He keeps telling me to not let him hold me back, but it's my life too and shouldn't I be the one to decide that I want both my boyfriend and my career?"

"Kenshin loves you, he wants to only make you happy! Just talk to him ok?" said Misao as she began to change out of her gym clothes.

"I will, I promise," said Karou putting on a clean shirt. "I'm heading over there now, so I'll—"

Karou stopped talking when she saw Misao hike up her leg to tie her shoe and saw a tiny red mark on her inner thigh. Getting closer and seeing what it was, Karou couldn't help but tease her best friend.

"Oh, Misao," she purred. "Pray tell, why is there a hickey on your inner thigh?"

Misao shot up, blushing furiously. "A hickey? Oh, um, well, you see …."

Karou laughed and threw an arm around her friend, "So who's the lucky guy and why have you not been sharing the details?"

Misao looked down at her hands, blushing a shade darker and began talking all at once and very fast, "I'mkindasortofdatingKenshin'smanagerAoshi"

Karou squealed and gave her a tight hug. "I freakin' knew it! I knew he had the hots for you. Every time we all get together, his eyes are glued on you. I'm so happy!"

Misao smiled, relieved her friend was so supportive. "I'm so glad you're ok with that. He's so amazing Karou, unlike any guy I've ever met. And the sex?! Oh my god Karou, it's like the most undescribable sensation ever!"

Karou laughed as the two walked out, "well that's two down, one to go. Now we just have to get Megumi and Sano together and we can all be one be happy family."

The two girls laughed, said their good byes and parted each other for the day. Karou couldn't wait to tell Kenshin about Misao and Aoshi.

Karou was mere steps away from Kenshin's apartment, when she heard shouting. One voice she didn't know, but the others was undeniably Kenshin's. Karou ran to the apartment as the argument continued.

 _"_ _You killed her! It's your fault!"_

 _"_ _You are mistaken," she heard Kenshin's voice. "That was not my doing."_

Karou ran through the door to see Kenshin facing her with his face full of rage, while the unidentified man had his back to her. Bursting onto the scene Kenshin saw her and his eyes softened. The other man turned towards Karou. He was taller than Kenshin and had white hair and tinted sunglasses on. He smirked at her before he spoke. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Got yourself a new girl I see."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" yelled Karou, challenging the man who was upsetting her boyfriend. She saw Kenshin give her a smirk and mouth 'I love you' to her.

The new guy narrowed his eyes on her, "Me? Well, I'm sure your lover here didn't tell you about me but I'm Enishi. I'm…"

"Kenshin's old manager, yeah I know who you are," snapped Karou to a surprised Enishi. "What I don't know is what you are doing here and why you are upsetting my boyfriend. If I recall Kenshin fired you a long time ago after he could you screwing his girlfriend."

Karou saw Kenshin give her a smirk.

"Well, you seem to know somethings huh?" shot Enishi with a cold look in his eyes that made Karou shiver. "Such a beautiful girl you have here Himua and such fire! Definitely can see what you see in her. Be a shame if something horrible would happen to her."

Karou saw Kenshin move.

Kenshin flew to Karou in a flash and got between her and Enishi. His eyes flicked amber. He held Karou to him.

Never in a million years had he expected Enishi to knock on his door. He had been expecting her that day and was excited to share some exciting news with her, when to his horror he opened the door to see his former manager.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Enishi!" said a surprised Kenshin. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Now Himura is that any way to treat an old friend?" he mocked him._

 _"_ _Last time I checked you and I weren't friends, so forgive me for not giving a shit about formalities right now, what do you want?"_

 _Enishi stood before with a look in his eyes of pure hatred for him, "I'm here to make you pay! Because of you, Tomoe is dead!"_

 _Kenshin was taken back by his accusation. He had heard of Tomoe's accident years prior. "My fault? What the fuck are you talking about? Last time I saw you and Tomoe, she was very much alive and I haven't seen you since then. So what do you mean Tomoe is dead because of me."_

 _As much as Kenshin hated Tomoe for what she did, he never wanted her to die, so the sadness of knowing she was gone was not lost on him._

 _"_ _After you discovered us and dumped her, Tomoe was never the same. She had lost herself in her grief over loosing you. I tried everything to make her smile but nothing worked. She began drinking heavy and soon graduated to coke. I loved her and I told her I would give her anything she wanted, but she only wanted you and when you left, she snapped. Then that lovely interview you gave Music Mogul magazine about the reason for my termination and Shinoromi's hiring, where you told them everything that happened between you, me and Tomoe. That was the final nail in the coffin. You had shamed her publicly. She went out one night, got loaded and then got behind the wheel of her car where she drove right off the bridge into the water. She died because of what you did to her and now, the love of my life is dead and it's because of you."_

 _Kenshin felt his face go white. He never knew that Tomoe's accident was because of cocaine. He had never done any kind of drug except weed and Tomoe never even touched that. He felt his heart sink to his stomach. Enishi continued, " Why am I here? I'm here to put you on warning that I am not going to rest until you have paid for what you've done to her."_

 _Kenshin's blood was beginning to boil, "Enishi! Tomoe's death was a terrible accident, but I wasn't the one shoving the coke up her nose or pouring the drinks down her throat. I left her, she was your responsibility then, not mine."_

 _Enishi became enraged then and began shouting, "You killed her! It's your fault!"_

 _"_ _You are mistaken," Kenshin said, "That was not my doing."_

 _That's when Karou burst through the door._

 _(End Flashback)_

Now Kenshin, stood with his arms wrapped tightly around Karou. Enishi was threatening to hurt her and was going to make damn sure that didn't happen. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Get out now! If you ever so much as look at Karou again, I will make you pay!"

Enishi smiled as he made his way towards the door, "Always a job Himura." He then leaned down close to Karou's ear, "Be seeing you again real soon beautiful." With that be left before Kenshin could hurt him.

"Kenshin?" he heard Karou's voice as she gently touched his cheek. " Are you ok?"

He looked at her and his heart swelled, his rage disappeared. "No, but with you here, I'm better."

"What was all that about?" she asked as he led her to the bedroom.

He shook his head, "Not now, first I need you. I need to feel you. I need to mark you as mine."

She looked at him and then jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm already yours, always. I love you Kenshin and no one will ever change that, not even Enishi."

He crushed her mouth with his as he backed her up to the wall, kissing her aggressively. He put her down only to remove their clothes, but then her lifted her up again and slammed her into the wall, while making sure to gently cradle her head so as not to hurt her. He needed her. He needed the negative thoughts out of his head. The argument with Enishi out. The fear he had of holding her back from her dream. He needed it all out. He just wanted her and only her.

Her mouth tasted so sweet and his tongue explored her. He heard her moan as he felt her sex get hot again him. God he loved this woman. Everytime he made love to her, it was more amazing than the last time. He buried his head in her breast, sucking and kissing each nipple. She leaned into him as he pressed between her legs. His hard cock rested against her slick opening as she whimpered into the nape of his neck.

"Karou," he whispered. "Look at me."

She brought her head up and looked deeply into his eyes. His fingers dug into her milky white thighs as he thrust into her hard and deep. Karou let out a cry as she closed her eyes, but Kenshin spoke, "Look at me. Do not close your eyes to me. Look at me, I want to feel you and see you as I make love to you." Her eyes snapped open and locked onto his as the two began to climb higher and higher. She clenched down on his cock as he bucked his hips faster and harder through her first orgasm. Just as the first one was finishing, her next was building just as Kenshin felt his balls tighten. Together they climaxed together as he gave one final push and filled her with his seed.

Pulling out of her, Kenshin carried her over to the couch laying her down and crawling behind her to spoon her, kissing every part of her he could reach. "I love you Karou, more than words can say. Say you will always be with me. My life is nothing without you in it."

Karou spun around to him with tears and love in her eyes, "I love you more Kenshin. You baka! That's why I haven't taken a job yet with any dance company, because it doesn't matter how great the opportunity. I could never enjoy it without you by my side. I'm yours forever Kenshin."

It was music to his ears. This girl loved him and he was crazy about her. She would never leave him. He knew he could tell her now about his surprise.

"Karou, before Enishi came here, I was excited because I had a surprise for you. Aoshi and I were talking this morning about going on tour and how with my new music there are many options we can use that we didn't have before, such as dancers. We both decided that we want to bring you on as our creative director for the tour," Kenshin saw her eyes widen and then she smiled. He continued explaining. " You would be in charge of all stage routines, selecting dancers, for those dances you didn't want to do, and for all music videos we shoot you would be in charge of choreography and again can either dance the dances yourself of hire another dancer. I love you Karou, I don't want to be away from you during the tour and I know you want a job as a dancer and choreographer, so we are prepared to offer you a very generous salary and benefits package, if you are interested."

Karou responded by crushing her mouth to his and wrapping her arms around him. Kenshin took that as a yes.

Three hours late, Karou was just getting off of a phone call with Megumi while Kenshin went to call Aoshi with Karou's decision. She couldn't believe that she was going on tour as a dancer with Kenshin. She was so happy. Megumi had answered the phone slightly frazzled and out of breath, but she chalked it up to finishing a run, even though KArou swore she heard a man's voice in the background. Telling Megumi her news, her sister could only squeal in joy and congratulations to her little sister. Megumi had a much better reaction to the news than he parents who were shocked and concerned about her choice, but she told them she was committed to the work and the man and was leaving in a few months to go on tour.

After getting off the phone, Karou could only blissfully revisit what had just accorded hours before. Their vigorous love making had given her pleasure she never knew, but it was the afterglow where Karou learned about Enishi and Kenshin's history and why he was so upset. They comforted each other and reassured each other and after making love a second time, the two showered together and changed into comfortable sweats, ready to settle in and celebrate for the night. They were now waiting on the pizza to arrive while Karou worked on opening a bottle of wine.

When she heard the knock on the door, she went into the other room signaling to Kenshin she needed money for the pizza. He handed her a $20 with a kiss on her cheek and pinch on her butt as she ran out the room.

"Coming," she yelled. Opening up the door, Karou was shocked to see not pizza but white hair standing before her.

She let out a scream and then her world went black.

Kenshin dropped the phone when he heard her scream. The call to Aoshi lost as he ran into his doorway to find the door open and Karou gone. A note as stuck to the door with a sharp dagger.

Grabbing the note, Kenshin dropped to his knees as he read, realizing his love was in danger.

 ** _Himura,_**

 ** _You took the one I loved, so now I've taken the one you love._**

 ** _Meet me where Tomoe's life ended at midnight to settle this once and for all._**

 ** _She's such a pretty thing your Karou, would hate for her to be roughed up too much._**

 ** _I'll keep her very entertained while we wait for you._**

 ** _I'll be seeing you soon._**

 ** _-Enishi._**

Kenshin grabbed his phone and three way called Sano and Aoshi. "Get here now! He has her and he's going to kill her!"


	7. Author's Note

I want to thank everyone for helping to inspire me to keep going. All the positive comments I've been receiving have made this story so easy to continue. I am working on the last few chapters now so this story should be done by the end of the week.

Please check out my other three stories as well.

Coming up in the next chapter. Karou discovers from Enishi just how he got that Criss-cross scar on his cheek...Enishi and Kenshin face off...and was MEgumi really running or doing another kind of work out with a man...stay tuned :)

Thank you again to all those who have been reviewing this story. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Karou's head felt like it had been split open. Her body hurt and her brain felt cloudy. Where the hell was she? It took her a few minutes before her eyes snapped open when she remembered.

Enishi.

She had gone to the door thinking it was the pizza guy and when she opened the door she saw him standing there with a gun. She screamed for Kenshin, but she saw Enishi swing at her with the butt of the gun and her world went black. Now she was in the dark and had no idea where she was. She tried to sit up but found she was in a tight space and couldn't. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Her hands were bound and so were her feet. She listened and realized she was moving. She heard car horns. _Oh my god! I'm in Enishi's trunk._

She felt tears rolling down her cheek. _Kenshin_. She knew he would come for her, but she didn't know what Enishi was planning and didn't want Kenshin to get hurt.

Suddenly, she felt herself slide hard and hit the edge of the trunk hard. They had stopped. Karou heard footsteps come to the back of the car and open the trunk. "Hello Gorgeous." Karou looked up with distain at Enishi. "Oh don't look at me like that gorgeous. I won't need you much longer once Kenshin gets here." He pulled her out and leaned her against the car and began tracing his finger over her lips. "Maybe we can have some fun while we wait." Karou bit him hard and he yelped out in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He back handed her.

"What is it you want Enishi?" she said defiantly. "Kenshin didn't kill Tomoe. Cocaine did."

"Ah, so I see Kenshin told you about her huh?" he grinned and got in close to her. "Did he tell you how he was when she met him?"

Karou just stared at him with narrowed eyes as he continued. "Kenshin was always wild and loved to party. He never did hard drugs like cocaine, just weed, but once his mom died he snapped and began drinking excessively everyday. That scar on his cheek? He was in a bar and causing a ruckus and got into a bar fight with a guy, so the guy slashed Kanshin's face with a broken beer bottle. So Kenshin then stabbed the guy with knife. The guy didn't die, but he almost did. We had to cover it up or else the paparazzi would have had a field day with it."

Karou's eyes became misty, _Poor Kenshin. Feeling so lost and angry back then._

Enishi, noticing the tears, became stunned. "Tears? You cry tears for him? Well, well, well it seems Himura found a girl with a pure heart. But anyways, the day he met Tomoe she was at a bar with her then fiancé, Akira and Kenshin decided he wanted her, so he walked over, punched Akria in the face, then grabbed Tomoe by the hand, kissed her and they left. Tomoe was an innocent girl, never drank, never smoked, never even cursed, but being with Himura and his band she became corrupted. Tainted. After Kenshin left her and publicly shamed her, she reached out to Akira to see if he would take her back, but because she was no longer a pure virgin he shunned her and ended up marrying a woman by the name of Sayo. Because of Himura, Tomoe lost everything."

"Tomoe made a choice Enishi! It was her own doing!" Karou spat.

Enishi's eyes filled with rage and he knocked her to the ground, splitting her lip. "Don't you dare defend him." He kicked her in the ribs. Karou groaned.

"Get your hands off of her!" Enishi stopped his assault on Karou and turned to see three figures standin the darkness. "You're fight is with me."

Karou opened her eyes to see Amber gold eyes staring back at her. "Kenshin," she whispered before passing out again.

Kenshin gathered with Aoshi and Sano at his apartment.

"So let me get this straight?" said Sano cracking his knuckles in anger. "He sleeps with your girl. She becomes a coke head and it's your fault she's dead? That Enishi is a special kind of absurd."

The ever stoic Aoshi, leaned against the wall, but Kenshin noticed his knuckles were white from clenching them so hard and his jaw was tight. "What is the plan Himura?"

"I must go get her. I have to fight him," said Kenshin walking to the wall safe he kept in the hallway closet.

"Fight him?" said Sano with his eyes wide. "You mean like with your father's sword?"

Kenshin responded by pulling out his father's reverse blade.

"Kenshin man are you insane? You haven't done any kind of sword play since you were in high school!"

"Agreed Himura, you know Enishi will not fight fair," said Aoshi.

"I know but nothing is going to stop me from getting Karou back. I will not let him hurt her," said Kenshin turning towards the door.

"Listen, then we're going with you. Someone has to protect Missy while you fight and in case you need some back up," said Sano cracking his neck. Kenshin noticed he did that when he was preparing for a fight.

"Yes, Himura I figured you'd be needed back up," said Aoshi as he pulled out his hand gun. "So I made sure to bring some backup."

"Sano, can you call my uncle Hiko on the way? We'll need the police there. Make sure you tell him everything."

With that Kenshin and his friends went off to go face Enishi and put his grudge to rest.

Thirty minutes later, they made their way to the bridge where Tomoe died all those years ago. Getting out of the car, Kenshin heard what he thought to be yelling and a woman grunting in pain.

 _Karou,_ his eyes widened and he took off. With his friends following closely behind, they quickly came upon a scene that made Kenshin's blood boil. Karou was bound and bruised. Enishi had her pinned against his car as he screamed in her face. Then Kenshin watched as it got worse.

"Tomoe made a choice Enishi! It was her own doing!" Karou spat.

Enishi's eyes filled with rage and he knocked her to the ground, splitting her lip. "Don't you dare defend him." He kicked her in the ribs. Karou groaned. Kenshin was going to kill him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Enishi stopped his assault on Karou and turned to see three figures standin the darkness. "You're fight is with me."

Karou passed out, as Enishi made his way towards Kenshin.

"Ah, your father's reversed blade, how fitting. I was hoping you'd bring that to face me. This is where I avenge my beloved and then take away yours."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Enishi continued. "You see I won't kill you. That wouldn't cause enough suffering. I'm going to beat you and your lackies black and blue and then stand over you as I slit your whore's neck. So that way you know what true suffering feels—"

Before Enishi could finish, Kenshin ran forward and hit him square in the face with the sword.

Enishi laughed as he spit out blood. "You're right, enough words, let's end this."


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chaper, but I think it's short but sweet. Then I promise you will all get your Epilogue for this story and I'll then get to my other stories and finish them. :)

Chapter 8:

Karou groaned as she began to open her eyes. Something was different. She didn't feel the hard ground anymore, she on something soft and warm. She snapped open her eyes and slowly sat up, she was in a room; a hospital room. Her whole body ached. The last thing she remembered was seeing Kenshin show up as Enishi kicked her.

Suddenly her eyes widened, _Kenshin. Where was he? Was he ok?_ Panic hit her until her eyes caught a glimpse of red hair at the left side of her bed. Looking down her eyes softened to see Kenshin hunched over asleep in a chair with his head on her bed and her hand in his.

"Well, good morning sunflower," Karou looked up to see her sister, Megumi standing in the doorway. "How you feeling?"

"Physically I'm achy, but mentally I'm drained and confused," she said as Megumi began taking her vitals. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Sano told me there bits and pieces about you getting kidnapped by a guy who blamed Kenshin for his girlfriend's death and a fight on the bridge, before the cops came and took Enishi way."

Karou's heart skipped a beat at the news. Enishi was in jail she was safe.

"Was Kenshin hurt?" she asked as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Well, he like you had a few broken ribs and quite a few cuts and bruises, but he's ok. Stubborn as all hell though. When they brought you in here, he insisted on being treated in the same room as you. We had to compile just to keep him happy. He never left your side Karou." Karou saw Megumi reach down, stroke his hair and then look into her sister's eyes. "I thought I was going to loose you. I've never been so scared in my life. If you ever do that again I'll kill you, bring you back with my awesome medical training and then kill you again."

Karou laughed as best she could before giving her sister a light hug. "I'm sorry Meg, it's not like we planned this. I thought it was the pizza boy, next thing I knew some crazy guy hit me and took me, but I knew Kenshin would find me." She looked lovingly at her boyfriend as her heart filled with love.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Megumi standing before her.

"I do! More than myself, Meg. I was so afraid when I was with Enishi on that bridge, but not for myself, but for Kenshin. I was so afraid he'd be hurt or worse killed and I couldn't stand to be without him a day."

Megumi smiled at her sister. "Well, he obviously love you. He almost died protecting you. I'm so glad for you! I have rounds to make, but I will be back later to check on both of you."

After her sister, left Karou became lost in her thought of Kenshin and the life they were beginning when she felt his hand tighten. Looking down she saw Amethyst eyes staring back at her. "Good morning Koiishi!" He reached up and kissed her deeply.

Tears streamed down her eyes as he whispered loving things to her and kissed her tears away. "Karou?"

"Hmm," she said through her half-lidded eyes.

"I love you more than myself too," he chuckled as she snapped her eyes open and blush spread across her cheeks. Kenshin gently kissed her forehead before carefully crawling into bed with her to hold her. "I would of done anything to get you back you know that right? And I will never again let anyone hurt you. When you come on this tour with me, people will know who you are. And by people I mean the press and there maybe people who like Enishi are very angry at me from when I was stupid in my past." He paused and then continued. "If you want to leave I'd understand, but I really hope you don't because you are my heart and my lungs Karou. I can't live or breathe without you and if you stay I promise that no one will ever get near you again. I promise."

Karou turned to him in the bed and gently held his head in her hands. "Go? Where would I go you baka? If I'm your heart and your lungs, then you are my Sun and my Moon. My reason for rising out of bed every day and dreaming my dreams at night. I love you Kenshin and any problem we face we'll face together. I will never leave you. I know you will keep me safe and I will do the same to you."

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her deeply. Fame or no fame. Rich or poor. The only award he ever wanted was in his arms. His lover. His muse. His Karou.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

1 Year Later

 _Painted skies.  
I've seen so many that cannot compare  
to your ocean eyes.  
The pictures you took  
that cover your room,  
and it was just like the sun  
but more like the moon.  
A light that can reach it all.  
So now I'm branded for taking the fall.  
Ohh...  
So when you say forever,  
can't you see  
you've already captured me._

Karou stood on the side of the stage, beaming with pride at her boyfriend as he finished singing the last part of the song he wrote for her. Entitled "Sun and Moon" after her heart felt confession to him in her hospital bed. It had been a year since that day and it managed to bring the two of them closer together. He was at the piano and while he always was on the guitar in concert, he said this song was special so it had to be performed special.

After that day, Karou and Kenshin's relationship was more solid than ever. Kenshin had all of Karou's things moved into his place and they had been living together since, even though lately they haven't been able to really enjoy it. Two months later, they were rehersing the new routines and songs for the country-wide tour. At the beginning they clashed over creative differences as Kenshin would try to be helpful but Karou would shut him down. Eventually, he promised to stay out of the dancing iand just focus on music; it had been smooth sailing since. Karou hired aslew of dancers for the tour including Misao who was thrilled to be close to her Aoshi and he in retrned seemed please with the arrangement as well. When not at a show, you never saw the two come out of their room.

Kenshin had been super protective of her once the press got word of their relationship and surprisingly it was well received by most of the public. Enishi was sent to a mental institution indefinitely and the two were finally at peace with their ordeal. They had now been on tour for about 5 months and it was slowly coming to a close. Karou found herself ping pong between two emotions, sadness and happiness. Happiness she and Kenshin would get to have more alone time together and a more normal life and sadness over the end of their fun. It was her best work. The dancing and choreography of the tour were being well received by critics and the three music videos they shot were constant VH1 top 20 videos. Karou was living the dream and the best part was she got to live it with Kenshin.

Karou looked around the stage to see where her new family were scattered about. She saw Misao off stretching for the finale while Aoshi pretending to be on the phone was ogling her rear. After about 2 minutes, he reached forward and gave her a hard pinch on her butt causing her to yelp and cover her mouth. Playfully fuming she jumped on his lap and began kissing him gently. They planned to move in together once the tour was over.

Looking around she spotted Sano whispering sweetly into her sister Megumi's ear. Karou still couldn't believe those two were together nor could she forget how she and everyone else found out. The day before they were leaving on tour, Karou wanted to stop by her sister's house to convince her to go out to dinner. Using the key she had they all went into the apartment to find a naked Megumi flat on her back on her kitchen counter while Sano's face was in between her legs. Stunned and embarrassed the two quickly got dressed and soon confessed that they had been secretly dating for months and were planning on tell everyone when things calmed down. Karou was happy for her sister, but she wished she could get the image out of her brain permanently. Megumi was a frequent visitor on the tour, Sano flying her out to whatever location they were in once she had a day off or two. She could only assume that it cost Sano a fortune doing that so many times and Megumi did offer to buy her own flight or drive, but Sano wouldn't hear of it saying that seeing her whenever he wanted was worth it.

Karou turned her attention back to stage. Kenshin had hit the last note and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you everyone! You've been a great audience tonight. That song was called Sun and Moon which I worte a year ago for the love of my life. Now usually this is the time of the show where we play the last song and head home." Karou laughed when she heard boos. _Same thing every night,_ she thought.

"However, if you'll indulge me a little, tonight I want to do something special." Karou was confused and looked over at Aoshi and Sano, who both gave her a sheepish shrug and mouthing "I don't know" but Karou wasn't buying it.

"Karou?" she heard Kenshin say on stage. She looked back to see him calling her out on stage. This was absolutely not a part of the set list. Karou was nervous.

Walking out on stage, the crowd went crazy. She waved, a little embarrassed to be in her finale costume of a show tight leather dress and hot pink leather jacket with hot pink heels to match.

Crushing her into a hug, Kenshin leaned into whisper to her, "Don't worry you'll be happy after this." He winked at her and turned to address the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this gorgeous woman is the love of my life, Karou." The audience roared with applause and Kenshin continued, "This woman is the reason why I write beautiful music and if you'll allow me I have a special song I'd like to play for her tonight. She's never heard it before. So I'd like to debate this new song for both her and you tonight. Would that be ok?"

The audience erupted with applause once more and Karou stood blushing. "I wrote this for you koishi. I want you to be here as I play it." Karou nodded tentatively and nervously as Kenshin placed her in a stool that sat beside his where his guitar was.

"Ladies and gentle and Karou, I present to you, "Who Needs Air" With that guitar began to strum and sang her new song to her.

 _I long to taste adventure like the nature of the sea,  
Always moving, always hiding all the creatures from beneath.  
Singing silent songs of sadness my heart waits for its chance,  
To dance upon the ashes of my burned up little plans._

 _And I stand alone before the night.  
My nakedness is so clear in the glow of the moonlight.  
Life is old but so short.  
We are young, we want more._

 _I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
'Cause when you got what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?  
I don't need air._

 _My addiction to danger like the rush of the sea,  
Like a wave on the rocks the lessons crash down on me.  
I don't need to prove the world to you only to myself.  
So step back and look away as I dive into the swell._

 _I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
'Cause when you got what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?_

 _So take me down to the river like a little child,  
And take my hand and tell me it's okay to be wild.  
I never knew the world until I saw through your eyes,  
I never knew myself until I ripped off my disguise  
(I ripped off my disguise)._

 _I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
'Cause when you got what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?_

 _I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
'Cause when you got what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?  
(I have come to the realization that life is more than what I have accomplished.  
And life is more then the realization that we have accomplished nothing at all.)_

 _I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
'Cause when you got what I got, what I got  
I don't need air  
(True success is so selfless so drown in the lyrics  
of your life and give up the air that you breathe.  
You don't need anything. You don't need anything.)_

 _I don't need air_

Tears rolled down Karou's cheeks as she closed her eyes and listened to Kenshin speak to her through his music. She was so in love with him and she would love to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew she would love him forever.

When Kenshin finished the crowd went wild. Karou opened her eyes to see KEnshin, not sitting on his stool, but bent down on one knee with a gorgeous pink diamond ring in his hands. Karou gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; unable to stop the tears. Kenshin brought the mic to his lips.

"Karou, like the song says, I don't need air. I don't need water. I don't need anything but you in my life. I love you more than anything on this earth. I would have nothing if I didn't have you. Will you please keep me a happy man and marry me Karou." Karou couldn't speak as she was in shock. Kenshin smiled at her warmly as the audience started chanting "Say Yes, Say Yes, Say Yes."

Karous finally gained her composure and smiled at Kenshin and loked off stage at her family. They were all beaming and waiting impatiently for her to give an answer.

Looking back at Kenshin's warm eyes, his beautiful smile and his handsome face, she knew there could be only one answer. "Yes Kenshin."

Everyone went wild as Kenshin slipped on her ring and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much koishi, thank you." He said to her.

She shook her head, "no Kenshin. Thank you for everything you gave me and continue to give me."

When they kissed again everyone screamed, but the two of them were lost in their own world. As they two hearts merged and began to make music that could only be heard just for them.

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music used in this chapter.

The first song is called: "Sun and Moon" by Mae

The last song is called "Who Needs Air" by The Classic Crime.***


End file.
